Saints Row 1 And a Half
by BiggestVideoGameNerd
Summary: This story follows up the aftermath of the first Saints Row game and explains the rise of Ultor, Ronin, Brotherhood, and the Sons of Samedi.
1. A Brighter Future

Saints Row 1 and a Half

As you may tell by the title, this fanfic takes place between the aftermath of Saints Row and the beginning of Saints Row 2. The story revolves around the rise of the 3 gangs The Protagonist fights in Saints Row 2: The Sons of Samedi, The Ronin, and The Brotherhood. This story also revolves around the rise of Ultor, and how they rebuilt the city of Stilwater from the ground up. So, without further ado, enjoy my first ever fanfic.

Jane Valderamma: "Breaking news. Alderman Richards Hughes' body was found in the boat wreckage, as well as some of his associates. Another victim of the explosion has been identified as a leader of the Third Street Saints, a gang that has surely made a name for themselves the past few months. This is Jane Valderamma, with your Stilwater boat wreckage news."

**24 hours after the boat incident, inside the church**

Dex: "Man, what are we going to do now?

Gat: "Simple, we take out every mother f'er responsible for taking out our leuitenant."

Dex: "And how on earth are we supposed to do that? We don't even know WHO blew up the boat."

Gat: "I'm telling you, it's those damn Columbi-."

?: "Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have come here on business terms."

Gat: "Who the f**k are you?"

?: "My name is Dane Vogel. I work for Ultor".

Gat,"Ultor, you mean that company that makes the shitty clothes"?

Vogel: "I see that you're familiar with our products. However, Ultor is a multi-billion dollar corporation that has recently taken a huge interest in the city of Stilwater."

Gat: "What does that have to do with us?"

Vogel: "Well, this has nothing to do with you, I am here to speak with Mr. Jackson."

Dex: "What the hell do you want with me?"

Vogel: "Well, you see, Ultor is looking into fighting gang activity in Stilwater, and we would like for you to help. Ultor is offering you a job at security."

Gat: "You better be f*cking kidding. Do you honestly think that Dex is going to sell out to a bunch of corporate assholes like you?"

Vogel: "Well, there is another option for you, Mr. Jackson. You can join the rest of the Saints that are cozy in prison."

Gat: "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Vogel: "Oh, you didn't hear? In association with the Stilwater P.D., Ultor has successfully arrested 42 thugs associated with the 3rd Street Saints.

Gat: "Dex, don't you f-"

Dex: "I'm in."

Gat: WHAT?! You can't be selling out to Ultor. The Saints need you more than ever. You took out the Los Carnales."

Dex: "Actually, they're pronounced as-"

Gat: "I really don't give a shit right now. You're selling out to Ultor and you can still find the time to pull your grammar shit?"

Dex: "I'm sorry Johnny. I need to do this or I'll regret it in prison."

Vogel: "Excellent. You have made the right decision."

Dex: "There's just one thing. What's gonna happen to Johnny"?

Vogel: "That is an excellent question. You see, outside of this church, there are about 25 cops waiting to arrest Gat."


	2. Body Count

Johnny did not seem too frightened. He's been in worse situations before. Plus, killing cops is his specialty. Johnny runs upstairs in the church and goes into the weapon stash (only top luitennants know about this room). He grabs an AK and makes his way out the door. Vogel was not bluffing. Half a dozen police cars are seen outside the church. He sees all of the cops with Vice-9's pointed at Gat's head. Johnny cracks his skull. He cocks his weapon and fires through the horde of officers. He hijacks the nearest cop car and dashes away from the church.

As Johnny gets further and further from the church, he breathes a sigh of relief. Then suddenly, 8 police cars appear on his tail. Johnny, probably in the first time of his life, shows a sense of realism. "There's no chance in hell that I can take out all of those cops. I have 4 rounds left in my AK and all of those cops are fully armed." Johnny then makes a U-turn and heads to the nearest Forgive and Forget confessional.

Since Johnny has appeared to lost the cops, he quickly drives over to Aisha's house. As Johnny walks into the house, Aisha gives him an angry glare. "What the hell is this? I turn on the TV and the top story is that you shot and killed 14 officers." Johnny gives Aisha an innocent look. "Don't point the finger at me, Eash. I was greeted at the church by some guy named Dane Vogel who convinced Dex to betray the Saints." Aisha appears to be stunned. "Dex? The guy who took a big part in taking out the Carnales?" Johnny nods. "Yep. That mother f*cker is getting a bullet in his head."

**The next morning, Troy Bradshaw's office**

Random Officer: "Did you hear? They appointed Monica Hughes as the new mayor of Stilwater."

Troy: "I'm not surprised. Both candidates were wiped out, and the Hughes family has a lot of power."

Random Officer: "Yeah, well, that's not all."

Troy: "What do you mean?"

Random Officer: "As her first act as mayor, she has appointed you as the new Chief of Police."

Troy: "Get the f*ck out of here. I'm the Chief of Police?"

Random Officer: "Yep. I guess that also makes you my boss. It's about time we have a chief that's not corrupt."

**The Same Day, Ultor HQ**

Dane Vogel gives Dex a tour of the Phillips Building. "Your office is down the hall to the left", Vogel said. "You are working under the security department. Your boss' office is the one straight across from yours. You should probably meet with him before you do anything else." Vogel then left Dex to do whatever it was that he needed to do. Dex then proceeded into the office. The office door read, "Andre Wright: Head of Security". Dex saw that the door was open, so he went inside. "Hello", greeted the man. "In case you haven't seen the sign, my name is Andre Wright, and I am the Head of Security." Dex noticed his strong Jamaican accent right away. He then looked around the office. It was one of the largest rooms he has ever seen. "So, do you have any work for me to do?", said Dex, in a surprisingly exciting tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You would think that after Julius missing, Troy revealing his identity as an undercover cop, and their newly appointed leader being on life support, that the Saints would be finished. Well, sadly, that isn't the case. After the church was compromised, the Saints appeared to find a new hideout. And it has also been said that their leader is none other than Johnny Gat. I need you to find out where their base is. If you notice a purple car driving around, follow it. Don't be too suspicious, but be close enough that you can follow them to their little hideout. I'm counting on you."


	3. Witch Hunt

**The Next Morning**

The phone is ringing in Andre Wright's office. Andre sees who is calling him in the caller ID, and has a smirk on his face. "Hello, cousin", said Mr. Wright in a satisfying tone. "When are we going to make our move?", said his cousin who seems to be impatient. "In due time. The Saints will be done in a matter of days and I have Ultor in my fingertips." Andre's cousin began to laugh. "This city won't know what hit them." The phone begins to beep. It seems like someone else is trying to reach Andre on the other line. "I must go, Emmanuel. Take care."

Andre picks up on the other line. "What is it, Mr. Jackson?" Andre said in an annoyed matter. "I believe that I found out where the Saints are hiding." Andre immediately grinned. "Yes? Where is this new hideout?" Dex stated in confidence, "they are hiding out in one of the construction buildings in the Row." Gunshots immediately fired. "OH, SHIT!" There is silence for about 5 seconds. "Mr. Jackson, what is happening out there?" A voice is heard on the other end of the phone. However, it is not Dex.

"I am resisting my urge to put a bullet through Dex's head to give you an offer." The voice was none other than that of Johnny Gat. Andre appears to be in dead silence. "Now, here is my offer. Stay the f*ck away from the Saints and I won't put a bullet in Dex's head." Gat immediately hangs up.

**Later In The Afternoon: Troy Bradshaw's Office**

"I don't care how much it's going to cost. He's staying on life support." Troy angrily stated. The prison warden sighed. "I don't understand the point of keeping a gang-banger who ended many innocent lives on the machine." Troy shook his head. "Because I already ended so many lives as an undercover cop. I don't want another one to end on my hands."

**New Saints HQ, Construction Site**

Dex has been struggling for the past few minutes. He knew he had nothing to say to convince Johnny to free him considering that he betrayed the Saints for a position at Ultor. The Saints appeared to be very unorganized after the recent events, however. Johnny Gat was not really cut out to lead the gang. He had no knowledge of any of the businesses the Saints were running, and no lieutenants to help him out. Not to mention that 3 quarters of the Saints were behind bars or killed. The only thing Johnny knew to do was to kill anyone who was in his path. Little did Johnny know that Dex revealed the location of the new Saints hideout before his kidnapping.

**Ultor HQ, Phillips Building**

"I want every damn Masako unit at the construction site by 4PM" said Andre in a frustrated tone. "After today, the Saints will be finished." Ultor had enough funds to have their own private army. However, they did not want to utilize it unless it was needed. And, considering the circumstances, they needed all of the soldiers they could get. As soon as the Stilwater Police Department gave Ultor the permission to use these soldiers, dozens of Masako ran into the many trucks that were supplied to transport them into the construction site. They had a considerable amount of body armor on, and had AR-50's in hand. Ultor was ready to end the Saints once and for all.


	4. Surprise!

**Saints HQ, Construction Site**

It is 3:44 p.m. 16 minutes before Ultor is set to arrive and finish off the Saints. Johnny Gat and his remaining crew has no idea what's about to happen. "So, Dex. After all we've done together. You just decided in an instant to throw everything away." Dex looks away from Johnny. Dex has a strong fear for Johnny. He never thought that he would ever have to have a confrontation with Gat like this. He was so used to Johnny being his ally, his friend. And now, in only a matter of hours, they have become enemies.

"JOHNNY, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" A strong, loud voice can be heard from outside of the hideout. "What is it?" Johnny and the rest of the crew looks startled. "My boy just called me up, saying he saw dozens of Ultor vehicles heading our way." Johnny immediately runs over to grab his signature AK. He throws the rest of the weapons in the hideout to the remaining crew. "Alright boys, it's now or never. We can run like pussies, or we can kill every mother fucker that comes after us. Sure, a lot of the crew will be wiped out, but we're Saints. We fight until we die." Cheers are heard throughout the hideout. Johnny and the remaining Saints are ready for Ultor.

It is 4 'o clock sharp. Every Masako soldier is seen outside running with their AR-50 rifles. They raid the entire construction site. Every square inch is being searched. "Sir, there is no sign of the Saints". Andre hears this through his walkie-talkie. "What about Mr. Jackson. Is he to be found?"

"Negative, sir. The entire area is empty. I guess the Saints don't have a hideout here after a-". "CHARGE!" Gat's voice can be clearly heard through the transmission. Johnny and the rest of his crew charges through Ultor's Masako unit. AK shots can also be heard through the walkie talkie. At least 20 Masako soldiers are killed from the ambush planned out by the Saints. However, there are still more Masako soldiers. Their numbers are far greater than that of the Saints.

Before Johnny knows it, one of his crew members is dead. Then two. Then three. 10 minutes later, Johnny is left alone. Every single member of the Saints is dead except for him. There are at least 40 Masako all standing in front of Johnny. "Surrender now, Mr. Gat. There is no way you can get out of this one." However, Johnny had a backup plan. Before any of the Masako soldiers can fire at him, Johnny quickly takes cover behind his car, parked conveniently next to the hideout. Johnny then opens the trunk. Dex is inside of it, struggling to get out. Gat quickly grabs Dex out and holds him hostage. "Every single one of you poor man's soldiers, drop your weapons now. Otherwise, this guy gets a bullet through his head." Every single Masako soldier drops their weapon.

As Johnny is about to shoot Dex anyway, Dex is able to break free of Johnny's hold. As Dex is about to punch Johnny in the face, Johnny instantly blocks it and slams him to the ground. As the Masako soldiers begin to pick up their weapons, Johnny runs for his car and escapes. "Sir, there is some good news and some bad news", one of the soldiers says to Andre. "The good news is that the Saints have been put to an end and Dex is alive." Andre has a huge grin on his face. "But, the bad news is that Johnny got away. We have no location on him." Andre's grin immediately fades. "If any of you see Gat, don't hesitate putting a bullet in his head! Shoot to kill!"

**Later In The Evening, Aisha's House**

"Johnny! What did I tell you about being on the news again?" Johnny immediately lies on the couch. "Eesh, it's been a long day. The Saints are all dead and I was busy killing Masako soldiers or whatever they're called." Aisha then loses her anger. "Honey, would it make you feel better if I picked up some Freckle Bitch's?" Johnny then smiles. "Hell yeah."


	5. A Sunny Day

** Two years have passed since the last chapter. Not much has been happening. Stilwater has finally become a gang-free city. Ultor is currently going through their "urban renewal" plan. So far, Ultor bought ownership of the old church and turned it into a tourist attraction. The entire Chinatown district is revamped. Stilwater Caverns recently opened. Ultor even has control of the radio stations. Name anything in the entire city, and Ultor has successfully taken control of it. Everything seems to be going well for Ultor and the police. However, there is somebody within that will soon take over the city.**

**Ultor HQ, Phillips Building**

** *Ring*Ring*Ring* **Andre Wright's phone is ringing. "Yes, Hello Emmanuel." Andre greeted his cousin. "I believe that we have waited for too long. The Saints are long gone, Ultor is getting more and more powerful, and you have become wealthy since joining Ultor." Andre couldn't agree with his cousin Emmanuel more. "Yes, I agree, cousin. There's just a few 'loose ends' that need to be tied up. I will contact you when I am ready to strike.

Andre did his trademark grin again. He picked up a box of cigars inside his desk and smoked one of them. Andre then proceeded to call Dex. The phone beeped for a few seconds and Dex finally picked up. "What is it, Mr. Wright? Do you finally have some more work for me?" Ultor has been dominating the city for the last two years which gave the security department less work. "Meet me at Stilwater University, in the farm. I have some 'business' to discuss with you."

**Meanwhile**

"I have been abused for FAR too long! I don't CARE how much money the family has! I'm leaving this house and this family!" The young girl stormed outside of the house. "Now you get back in this house, GODDAMNIT! You will do as you're told! Don't walk away from me!" Jessica ran away as fast as she could, never looking back. All of those years of physical and mental abuse has taken a toll on her. Her friend Matt was part of a band called the Feed Dogs. Jessica had tickets. Maybe going to the concert could ease her mind.

Inside the arena, thousands of hardcore fans were screaming and dancing to the music. Jessica stood out in the crowd, as she was in tears, looking down on her past. Every day, she suffered physical abuse from her father. It was her birthday that day. Her 18th birthday to be exact. She was legally able to escape her cruel life and start fresh. As she was in tears, a man behind her was asking her what happened. Jessica explained everything to this man. "Don't worry. It will all be alright." The man gets out of his seat and moves to the next row, where Jessica is sitting. He sees a seat is empty and continues to console her. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Jessica shook her head. "I don't know where to go. I just can't stay there." Jessica continued weeping. "Don't worry. You can stay at my place." Jessica looked up to him. "What's your name?" The guy smiled. "You can call me Maero."

**Stilwater University**

Dex was driving for a long time. There was a considerable amount of traffic that day. He finally approached the farm right off of Stilwater University. He immediately recognized Andre standing there. Except, he had someone with him. Someone he has never seen before. Dex got out of his car and was greeted by Andre. "What did you want to see me for, Mr. Wri-" Andre immediately interrupted Dex. "Please, please. No longer refer to me as this 'Mr. Wright'. You can call me 'The General'."**  
**


	6. The Rising of the Sons

"The General?" Dex asked in a very confused matter. "Yes. And meet my cousin, Emmanuel." Emmanuel gave a creepy smile to Dex. "You can call me Mr. Sunshine." Dex was nothing but confused. Why was Mr. Wright calling him over in such a location as the farm? Why does Mr. Wright insist on being called by a nickname after two years of working for him? "Now, shall we proceed?" said the General. He then looked around the farm. "This, my friend, is how the three of us will begin our fortune."

Dozens of men and women dressed in green suddenly appear. "Now, Mr. Jackson. This might come as a surprise to you, but I have been using Ultor for the past two years. Right before the Saints came to an end, Ultor came to me when they were just beginning to grow. They offered me a position as 'Head of Security'. It was an offer I could not refuse. I could let other people take down the Saints while I use Ultor's funding to start my own gang. We call ourselves the Sons of Samedi which comes from Haitian voodoo. As you can see, I was able to find recruits and of course, my right hand man, Mr. Sunshine. Now, this is where business comes in. You see, the Sons of Samedi's main source of income will come from this farm. We will grow countless amounts of drugs and make a huge profit. And I am generously offering you a spot into the Sons of Samedi as a lieutenant."

Dex is stunned. He knew that he couldn't accept The General's offer because he joined Ultor to stay away from crime, not get into it again. "I'm sorry Andre. I cannot possibly join your gang." The General and Mr. Sunshine both shake their heads. "What a shame. You would've made a great lieutenant." Mr. Sunshine pulls out his machete and tries to strike Dex. He knew his declining of The General's offer wouldn't go so well, so he immediately dodged Sunshine's strike. He pulled out his GHDC pistol, and shot Sunshine in the chest. However, to Dex's surprise, Sunshine is still standing.

Dex continues to shoot at Sunshine. But Sunshine wouldn't go down. No matter how many bullets went through his chest, he would shake them off like they were nothing. The rest of the gang members all pull out their shotguns and aim them at Dex. Dex throws a flashbang and immediately jumps into his car. He gets out of there as fast as he can and rushes to the Phillips Building. "Should we go after him, General"? Sunshine asked. "No. Let him run off to Ultor. The Sons of Samedi have become too powerful to be stopped now.

**Maero's Apartment **

"I have been living in this shithole for years! I deserve a better crib!" Jessica wakes up hearing Maero yelling. "What's wrong, Maero?" Maero looks at her. "It's nothing. I just always wanted to be a wealthy man, but never had the chance to be one." Jessica leaves the room. Maero is astonished. Why did Jessica just leave like that? He then sees Jessica walk in again. This time, she is carrying a heavy bag with all of the stuff she packed to leave with her. She unzips the bag. "Look inside." Maero looks puzzled. "What's in there?" Jessica smiles. "You'll see. I'm sure you'll be satisfied." Maero looks inside the bag. His eyes widened. He saw piles of cash. "H-How much is in here?" Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. Around 800 thousand. I took all that I could get from my family." Maero looked at her. Jessica looked at him. Their lips locked. "We will become Stilwater's most dominant couple. Trust me. I will know how to use this." Maero said in happiness.

**Phillips Building**

Dex runs into Mr. Vogel's office. "Mr. Vogel. I have some urgent news I must speak to you about." Mr. Vogel looks up. "What is it, Dex?" Vogel immediately hangs up his phone. "Mr. Wright has been using Ultor for the past two years to create his own gang." Vogel gives Dex a surprising look. "And how do you know this?" Dex explains everything that happened moments ago. Vogel then dials a number into his phone. "Hello. Can someone put Shogo Akuji on the phone?"

**Well, that concludes Chapter 6. Please leave a review since my review section has been empty since publishing the first chapter. I just thought it would be interesting to make a fanfic on the events between the first and second game. Also, this is my first ever fanfiction I have written. After I finish writing this story, I plan to make a Saints Row 2 and a half story as well as some other surprises.**


	7. Seppuku

**Hey, everyone. This is Chapter 7. Sorry for the slight delay, but I was just enjoying summer. I would REALLY appreciate some reviews to come in. I want to know if I have been doing good or bad. This is also my first ever fanfiction so don't expect it to be as good as others. So, enjoy chapter 7 as things start to pick up.**

"Mr. Jackson, you may leave my office now. Everything's taken care of." Dex walked out of Mr Vogel's office. "Mr. Akuji, I believe it is time. It appears that Mr. Wright has used Ultor's funds to start his own little gang. Little does he or anyone at Ultor knows that I have done the same thing. However, I have faith that you can lead the Ronin successfully. Now, it appears that they have taken control of the University district and the nearby ones. I want you to claim the upper part of Stilwater before they do. This will stop them from expanding and help the Ronin expand." "It will be done, Mr. Vogel." Shogo Akuji said in a confident way.

Mr. Akuji has left his hometown of Tokyo, Japan right around the time after the Saints took over. His father had control of the Ronin in Tokyo. His son was a lieutenant for a while until he disappointed his father by letting a rival gang take over a part of Tokyo. He was then forced in exile. He was later approached by Mr. Vogel. With little money to fund another Ronin gang, Mr. Vogel offered to help him out in exchange of giving Ultor extra protection as well as giving Ultor a cut of their income. However, it took time to arrange all of this. Mr. Vogel would have waited a little bit longer to unleash the Ronin, but after he found out about the Sons of Samedi, he decided it was the right time.

**Inside The General's Limo**

"How has business been today?" The General looks around the limo. A few of his lieutenants and his second-in-command Mr. Sunshine is inside. "Sir, we have successfully taken over one third of the city. Soon, our drug factory in the farm will be finished in production, and we are currently headed for northern Stilwater. "That is good." The General appears to be satisfied with the news.

**Stilwater, Suburbs District**

Dozens of green cars arrive in the neighborhood. They all pull out their shotguns, and begin to raid all of the nearby businesses, hoping to gain control of the neighborhood as well as income for the Sons of Samedi. As the Sons are busy wreaking havoc, people in yellow motorcycles arrive at the scene. They all pull out their Samurai swords, and charge into all the stores. Since the Sons of Samedi didn't expect a rival gang to attack them because they didn't know a rival gang existed, the Ronin were able to successfully drive out all of the Sons of Samedi from the suburbs, causing the Ronin to gain control of the neighborhood.

**Inside The General's Limo (Again)**

The General's phone rings. He has a smile on his face, thinking that his crew has successfully taken over the suburbs. "Sir, we lost control of the suburbs." The General looks shocked and angry. "WHAT? How is this possible?" The injured lieutenant replies, "there's another gang." "ANOTHER GANG?!" The General is in complete shock. "The Saints are done. What other gang could there be?!" "I don't know who they are. But as we were raiding the stores, a whole crew of Asians with Samurai swords stabbed my men. They were also carrying guns. They shot me in the chest, so I couldn't stop them. I need help now." The General is frustrated. "God DAMN it! I want everyone to find out who these people are, and eliminate them! We just took this city. We're not going to lose it this soon!"


End file.
